Tão pouco tempo, tantas saudades
by NSS5-chan
Summary: A Sakura fica um mês fora, como será o regresso?


É o meu primeiro oneshoot, espero que gostem (:

KibaSaku

As personagens não me pertencem

Tão pouco tempo, tantas saudades

Era um final de tarde, num dia quente de verão, o moreno afagava o cabelo ansioso. _Ela _estava atrasada. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Não, de certeza que não! Afinal de contas, ainda só passavam cinco minutos da hora prevista da chegada dela. Mas depois de 1 mês sem a ver, o dono do Akamaru tinha ganho a tendência para exagerar.

A rapariga dos cabelos rosa tinha ganho uma oportunidade única de ir com a Tsunade até aos E.U.A. realizar uma formação que melhoraria as suas capacidades como médica. Sim, com apenas 17 anos, Haruno Sakura era das melhores médicas do Hospital de Konoha. Na altura o namorado concordou que ela devia ir, afinal de contas o que era um mês? 30 dias? Poderiam telefonar e num instante estariam juntos de novo.

Logo após a 1ª semana ele já estava arrependido de a ter deixado ir. Não a podia obrigar a recusar uma oportunidade daquelas mas ficar sem ela estava realmente a deixa-lo fora de si. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, recusava todos os convites dos amigos e olhava constantemente para o telemóvel. Mal falou com ela durante aquele mês, pelo que soube, a formação estava a ser de tal maneira exaustiva que ela não tinha tempo para nada.

Mas tudo isso iria acabar, dentro de momentos ele iria tê-la de novo nos seus braços. Apenas mais uns minutinhos…uns minutinhos longos e teimosos. O relógio estava contra ele, teimava em não fazer o seu trabalho.

Ouviu-se a porta de um carro abrir e tanto o dono do cão como o próprio animal levantaram o olhar. Uma figura feminina saía do carro e a cara do moreno iluminou-se levantando-se de imediato das escadas.

- KIBA! – gritou a rapariga enquanto corria de encontro ao namorado. Ele agarrou-a dando uns passos para trás a sorrir – tive tantas saudades tuas…-já estava agarrada a ele tentando matar as saudades de sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao dela e de ter os braços dele rodeando-a.

- Finalmente tenho-te de novo comigo…- ele apertou-a bem com medo que ela voltasse a fugir

Perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas era necessário, eles precisavam de ter a certeza que não era um sonho como muitos os que ocorreram durante aquele mês, eles estavam realmente juntos de novo.

Quando finalmente voltou a si, Kiba tomou a cintura de Sakura e entrelaçou os seus dedos no cabelo dela beijando seus lábios meigamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que sentia o toque dos lábios dela. Ela, já com os olhos molhados, prolongou o beijo, desejando que não tivesse de se separar jamais dos lábios doces de Kiba.

Quando seus pulmões gritaram por ar, eles descolaram, um pouco contra-vontade, mas descolaram.

- Como correu a formação? – perguntou Kiba brincando com o cabelo da namorada

- Muito cansativa e ainda pior sem te ter lá…

- Não havia nenhum americano melhor que eu, pois não? – Kiba já tinha posto um ar convencido o que fez a Haruno rir, especialmente por já não ver aquela atitude à algum tempo

- É…nada que me fizesse ficar – disse sorrindo

- Amor, tu podes desarrumar as malas amanhã, certo? – perguntou com um ar inocente já brincando com os dedos dela

- Estava a pensar por tudo em ordem hoje, porquê?

O moreno esboçou um riso malicioso. Claramente as ideias dele para aquela noite eram bem diferentes das ideias delas. Tinha ficado 1 mês sem ela e não ia descansar enquanto não matasse todas as saudades dela. Desde sentir o cheiro do perfume dela invadirem as narinas dele até ouvir os pequenos gemidos que ela emitia quando ele brincava com o corpo dela. Não, ele não se ia esquecer de nada. Aquela noite seria intensa, ela seria dele e apenas dele.

Só aquela ideia já criava várias ondas de calor a percorrer todo o seu corpo. Sakura continuava a olhar inocentemente para ele e só percebeu que as malas tinham perdido toda a importância quando ele pegou nela ao colo e a levou para o quarto.

Seria uma noite importante, intensa e única. Traria frutos mas essa é outra história. Agora o que importava eram os beijos de Kiba, os seus toques e os seus desejos. Afinal de contas, aquela noite era deles e ninguém lhes ia tirar isso.


End file.
